Elise Rothman
Elise Rothman (formerly Connors) Biography Early Life Elise was born into a mortal family and lived in San Francisco. At some point, she met and married James L. Connors, but they divorced, Elise calling him a "schmuck". After that, she rebuilt her life, and became editor of The Bay Mirror, though it is possible she began that profession prior to, or during, her marriage. She worked very hard and worked her heart and soul into the paper, wanting it to be a reliable news source, and rivalled The Daily and perhaps The San Francisco Chronicle. During her career, she hired Jordan as the fashion editor, Seth Parra as a journalist, Karen Young as the advice columnist, Tom Taylor as the copy editor, possibly Mr. Bauer as a columnist, and Richard Dillard as the "substitute" editor. Employing Phoebe Halliwell Originally, the advice columnist of The Bay Mirror was Karen Young, a married woman whom Elise hated, and who felt the same way about her. It was one day that Phoebe Halliwell arrived at the paper's building and told Elise that Karen was sick, so Elise told her to tell Karen she was fired for being late. However, Phobe then said that she was collecting the letters for the column so Karen could do them at home, so Elise let her, saying the deadline was at eight that evening. In reality, Phoebe herself was writing the column, and, when Elise arrived at Karen's office, found Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell with Karen, claiming to be her doctor and nurse and that she was going to be better. Later on, she visited Elise and told her that it was Phoebe who wrote the column and not her, so she was fired and Phoebe was hired. The column was then renamed Ask Phoebe with the tagline "she has all the answers". Ask Phoebe's Early Existence Despite initially being delighted with her new advice columnist, while Phoebe was under the effects of the Seer's tonic and her pregnancy with her son, she wrote an appalling column, telling one woman to "beat your cheating husband with his secretary's stapler". Elise confronted her on this and threatened to fire her unless she got her act together, which angered Phoebe a lot. When Elise tried to leave Phoebe's office, her husband, Cole Turner, stood in her way, only moving when Elise said "excuse me" very demandingly. Weeks later, Cole rescued a woman named Melissa from a burning building, so Elise told Phoebe to get an interview from him, despite her objections. Eventually, Phoebe forged the interview after Cole left, though Elise didn't know any difference and published it. Relationships Appearances *Season Four **''The Fifth Halliwheel'' **''Long Live the Queen'' *Season Five **''Siren Song'' **''The Eyes Have It'' **''The Importance of Being Phoebe'' **''House Call'' **''Sand Francisco Dreamin''' **''Baby's First Demon'' **''Sense and Sense Ability'' **''Oh My Goddess! Part 1'' **''Oh My Goddess! Part 2'' *Season Six **''Forget Me...Not'' **''Power Of Three Blondes'' **''Chris-Crossed'' *Season Seven **''A Call To Arms'' **''Extreme Makeover: World Edition'' **''Charmageddon'' **''Show Ghouls'' **''Scry Hard'' **''Freaky Phoebe'' *Season Eight **''Still Charmed and Kicking'' **''Generation Hex'' **''Kill Billie: Vol. 2'' Behind the Scenes *Elise was portrayed by Rebecca Balding from The Fifth Halliwheel to Kill Billie: Vol. 2. Notes and References Category:Females Category:Mortals Category:Bay Mirror employees Category:American individuals Category:Residents of San Francisco